


【双杰克pwp】Chastity

by Syura_Izaya



Series: 双杰克合集 [2]
Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Sweeney Todd (2007), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syura_Izaya/pseuds/Syura_Izaya
Summary: *理发师x爱德华*大量心理剖析，少量车，Todd理*私设爱德华以剪刀手形象出现，只有一个爱德华*暴力sex*ooc巨怪，1w2+一发完
Relationships: Jack | The Ripper/Jack | The Ripper (Identity V)
Series: 双杰克合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【双杰克pwp】Chastity

时隔多日，理发师偶尔还是会想起第一次见到爱德华的场景。复古陈旧的古堡大门在那一天缓缓敞开，冷风裹挟着纯白的雪花和冰凉的碎屑，随着那位不速之客的到来灌满空荡的古堡。他依稀记得那个意大利混蛋还曾用母语亲切地问候了一下骚动的制造者，理由仅仅是因为有一小片雪花飘进了他的眼角，然后融化成了“泪水”，导致缺德的音乐家勾着唇角用一种近乎咏叹调的语调变着花样嘲讽了这可怜的“小哭包”——整整一下午。

事实上，是每一个杰克都嘲笑了那个意大利倒霉蛋——是的，每一个杰克，除了爱德华。

“也许你会需要一张手帕，先生……”新来的“杰克”在一片千奇百怪的嘲讽声中踌躇着靠近那张坐满了杰克的沙发，机械制成的指尖微微颤抖着似乎想要去触碰些什么，却又中途打消了某些念头。“十分抱歉，我不能递给你……我的手并不允许我能拥有一张手帕。”

理发师完全有理由相信，在那一瞬间，在场的所有杰克的表情一定都像是吃了屎一样难看，或者说不可置信。

这可真是个“不太完美的礼物”。

理发师耷拉下眼皮，轻轻摇晃着手里的酒杯，抖落烟蒂上因为长时间没有清理、任由火焰茂盛生长而造成的一长段烟灰，眼角的余光近乎是肆无忌惮地打量着剪刀手。

乖巧瑟缩，锋利的剪刀分明闪耀着银白色的光，像是一只伏低了身子掩藏在草堆里随时准备捕猎的身姿优美的猎豹，但细细望进他的眼睛，那双无机质的眸子里却又矛盾地充满了善意——与这座古堡完全格格不入的善意。他就像是个孱弱的孩子，却拥有着那样一双美丽无比且足以令任何恶徒疯狂的双手。

理发师抬手将已经燃尽了的香烟摁在餐桌上碾灭，引起了糕点师近乎于咆哮般的不满声讨，然后在其他杰克们幸灾乐祸的目光下随手破坏了糕点大师花了将近一个小时做成的成品，把它丢进嘴里，并且十分光棍地评论了一句“真难吃”，随即在糕点师不存在的血压飙高爆表、并彻底打算掀桌子之前，从容不迫地逃离了犯罪现场。

不完美的物品，没有存在的必要。

————

爱德华知道自己和这里的人不一样，哪怕用最委婉的词语来评价，也不是一句格格不入能解决的。两个世界的人，也许这样形容会更加地贴切。就像曾经那些人说的一样，他和金是两个世界的人，他和人类是两个世界的人——他和这里的杰克们也是两个世界的人。即使他在到来这座古堡的同时也被人冠以“杰克”之名，即使他们的外形比起小镇上的人更加令他感到亲切。

但他明白，他是不同的。

他需要做出改变。

如果说，佩格阿姨的眼睛是暖色的灯光，充满了他看不明白却依旧为之向往的情绪，那么这里生活的杰克们的眼睛就是幽暗古堡里偶尔被月光照亮的雕像的眼睛，泛着无法驱散的冷意和……戏谑。爱德华默默祈祷着他的用词没有出现错误。机械制成的心脏可以为全身输送必要的冷却液和营养液，却教不会他并未接触过或者认知过的情感。爱德华小心翼翼地往后退了两步，尽力把自己藏进墙壁投下的阴影里。

“为什么要藏？”低沉嘶哑的声音从古堡的另一侧阴影里传出，尖头皮靴踏在青石板地上发出好听的哒哒声，在爱德华的耳中却像极了那群围在房子外面的警车拉响的警笛，它们一样地让人紧张。理发师抬起眼眸牢牢地盯住爱德华，从喉咙深处发出一声嗤笑，就像是强行拉响了一架破败的风箱。他弹指轻点手中的烟，抖落一段烟灰，然后故意捏住烟蒂在爱德华的脸侧摁灭——墙上的焦印离着耳侧甚至只有不到一公分的距离。

“知道吗？人类最大的败笔就是自以为是。”

烟蒂在耳鬓的墙壁上熄灭，火星子尖叫哀嚎着接受了墙灰的拥抱，爱德华沉默着缓缓侧头，刻意不去感受萦绕在鼻尖的焦糊味和被人恶意圈禁在狭小空间里时所无法避免的压迫感，小心翼翼拿脚尖蹭开地上的烟灰。将双手藏掖在身后同样小心翼翼地抬起头仰视面前的人，小声道，“我不是人类，我也没有自以为是。”

理发师不可置否地轻哼了一声，并不打算戳穿剪刀手下意识的倔强和回避。几乎完全硬化了的眉骨下意识地、略带僵硬地挑动了一下，以此来表达自己的不耐烦，理发师松开抵在墙上的手，毫不理会爱德华那几乎溢于言表的窘迫，干脆利落地转身就走。他还没有闲到有时间去倾听一个“小孩子”的成长烦恼，即使到目前为止，他的确对这个“孩子”很感兴趣。

见人说走就走，爱德华不由得有些慌乱，下意识地蹙起浅淡的眉头，嘴角不自觉地下垂，一副不知所措的样子。理发师毫不拖泥带水的背影让他不由得想起了那个夜晚被灯光照得通亮的街道，想起了那个夜晚跟在他身后的嘈杂人群，想起了那个夜晚他第一次，也是最后一次所获得唯一一份温存，也想起了那之后几十年如一日的黑暗、孤寂和死气沉沉。

虽然到来这座古堡并非他本意，但他也不想再一次被驱逐。

所以他下意识地抓住了——不，是划破了身前正要台步离开的人的衣物，虽然仅仅只是一小片衣角。布料被尖锐物品划开的刺啦声在寂静的古堡里显得有那么一丝突兀。爱德华更加手足无措了。

“对不起……”僵硬了一会儿，爱德华低下头，略显苦恼地轻声重复到道，带着一种无意间损毁了他人物品的愧疚感和无助感，“我很抱歉。”沉默片刻，他用一种几乎微不可察的委屈音调补充，“……我不是故意的。”话未说完便感受到身侧的触动，眼角余光见人回过了身，再次靠近了自己。爱德华的眼眶随着理发师的靠近而缓缓瞪大，瞳孔略略紧缩，一直藏在身后的另一只手无力的张了张手掌。“我知道……坏孩子才会弄坏东西，而美妙的东西是不能奖励给坏孩子的。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”

“为什么要愧疚？”重复的道歉实在是乏味，也令人烦躁，理发师随手抓起藏在剪刀手身后的那两只无处安放的作案凶器，他略带讽刺地勾了勾唇，“为了这点布片？还是因为你差点伤害到我？”

他抬起手臂，将爱德华的两只手都拢进掌心。真是一双美丽的手，可惜主人却是如此的稚嫩。

宽大的左手拢住刀尖，刀刃间不经意的碰撞所发出的声响适时地驱散了些令人不快的烦躁感。理发师略略垂眸，右手指尖顺着交错的刀刃逐渐划下，指腹摩挲过这一把把剪刀的每一寸身体，就像是对待自己挚爱的情人一般细致、温柔。银白的刀刃被保养得很好，即使使用过这些年数也依然崭新如初，理发师有些失神地想象着这双手被鲜血染红后的模样，该是有多么的艳丽且独一无二。

他俯下身子，凑上前去在刀刃上奉上一吻。这是他第一次用这种近乎于虔诚的姿态去欣赏一件不属于自己的物品。那一瞬间的痴迷，令理发师自身都感到有一丝不可思议。

但很快他就将这种痴迷归结为兴趣。对于这双足以令他痴狂的双手的兴趣。

双唇蠕动片刻，爱德华实在不知该怎样解释，他有些无措地看着那人表现出突如其来的烦躁感，仿制的神经远比人类精密的海马体迟钝的多，刀刃上更是几近毫无触感，即使是被强硬地拢在一起也无多大反应，更遑论亲吻。但理发师那简单的动作却似乎为爱德华带来了极大的震撼，他慌乱地将瞳孔瞪到人类不可能达到的程度，思绪一片空白，艰难思考后才从口中蹦出几个生硬的单词，然后又费力地把它们组织成一个基本完整的句子，“总……得有人对破掉的衣服负责？”

就像总得有人对发生过的事情负责一样，如此简单。他需要为发生的事情负责。

爱德华缓缓深呼吸几下，胸膛随之起伏，而后在某一刻思绪和身体都定格了，嘴角抿出一个僵硬且难看的微笑。

“只有成为一个好孩子，只有不伤害别人，我才不会被厌恶驱逐。”

空气安静了一瞬，随即嘶哑的声线再次划开沉寂的空间和时间回荡在空旷的古堡里。

“……说实话吗？我真讨厌你现在的表情，爱德华。”剪刀手僵硬难看的微笑再次激起明明已经消散了一些的烦躁感，理发师有些不耐烦地伸手捏住人脸颊，粗暴地迫使爱德华靠近自己。

在真正见到这个人以前，理发师曾以为那个著名的剪刀手会是个和自己十分相像的人。面色平静而双手染血，对这个肮脏无趣的世界只余平静玩味和无法掩饰的恶意，无端地让人感觉到几分亲近——开膛手中独一无二的“杰克”，和独一无二的爱德华。

他那么得喜爱那双手——它们是那么的特别，好像天生就合该去做些更精细的活计，。

然而此时此刻那双无机质的眼瞳中透露出的惊恐却让理发师突然有些索然无味，而后涌上的却是更深的烦躁和怒火。

这该死的、讨人厌的僵硬笑容。甚至还比不上小巷子中那些歪歪扭扭的臭虫的微笑自然。无趣、无聊、木讷、僵硬——真是干净得让人忍不住想要毁掉。理发师皱眉看着那张一张一合吐露着令人厌烦的话语的双唇，拇指指尖划过爱德华的唇瓣，划开一条细长的红痕，伴着唇上本就遍布的可怖伤口，看着竟然令人兴起了一丝莫名的欲望。

就像是被蛊惑了一般，理发师近乎强硬地覆上那张有着可怖伤口的嘴唇，丝毫不顾及仿生人的心情自顾自地蛮横索取，甚至直到唇齿间都啃咬出了些许腥甜的味道也不曾放开。左手扯住人无处安放的手腕将之抬起，脚下往前逼几步将人彻底禁锢在墙上，手腕上带着的机械利爪和剪刀手的手毫无意外将本就落满灰尘的墙皮刮了个稀烂。

————

爱德华从未想过事情的发展竟然会拐到这样的一个令他完全无法理解地步。

不应该是这样的。

“父亲”所教导过的东西实在太少，储备的知识不足以应对现在的情况。也许当初并不该走出古堡，他想，人情世故有太多的光明和黑暗，他应该守在无人得知的灰色城堡——既不会伤害到别人，也不会受到伤害。

脸颊被粗暴捏起，颌骨受到压迫带来一阵阵难以忍受的钝痛，最后几个含糊挤出来的单词也和痛呼混在一起无法辨别。爱德华的瞳孔不安地缩紧，泛出点点水光。被吻上脆弱双唇的未知不安与恐惧代替了之前隐隐泛起的难过感，还未回过神，口腔内就已经被狂躁的软物充实，唇上伤口因毫不惋惜的动作而裂开，刺痛加深了他的恐惧。

事情发生地太过突然，身体一时间也忘记了反抗。长时间的僵硬使肌肉有些脱力，挤出含糊几声的呜咽后爱德华彻底卸了力气，仍由人支撑着，似是张牛皮一样挂在墙上。刀刃刮在墙上，墙灰簌簌抖落在地，等到自己的唇舌终于被大发慈悲地刑满释放后，爱德华抿着唇，用尽最后一丝力气往身后的墙上缩，一时间他只觉得面前的人看上去愈发可怖，如同在古堡中暗无天日的黑房间一般令人发指。

“好孩子？”理发师可不会理会他的躲闪，他伸手撩起剪刀手脸侧的一缕乱发，指尖扫过人布满伤痕的脸颊。随即咬住指尖脱掉皮质手套，抬起手掌扼住人喉咙轻轻摩挲，微微眯起眼睛神色不定，“嗤，你现在存在于这里，不就是你当了好孩子的代价吗？”理发师略带嘲讽地闷笑一声，张嘴含住人耳垂舔弄，“噢，还是说，你曾经不是一个好孩子？”

“我……”爱德华有些哑口无言。“我知道你想说什么……但就算是这样，我，也还是无法做到伤害别人。”

手掌下微微颤动的苍白皮肤，和近在耳畔的、因恐惧而起的细微轻喘，很容易就激起了某些不知是性欲还是食欲的欲望——也许二者都有。理发师的喉结不断地滚动着，彰显着身体内本能欲望的存在感。烦躁，无法言喻的烦躁让人难以用一个清晰的头脑去思考一些本应很浅显的问题。

舌尖还泛着淡淡的腥甜，他松开手直起身顺势摸了摸嘴角，后知后觉回忆起似乎是自己粗暴的动作把人的伤口撕裂了——但那又怎么样呢。失去了钳制的人仿佛一张断了钩子的挂画从墙上“飘荡”下来，连带着还踉跄两步。发紫的嘴唇其实看不太出鲜红的新鲜伤口，但腥甜的味道仍在口腔内反复回荡寻找着存在感。

说实在的，这副尊容，还真是令人有些欲罢不能。

“嗤……你在害怕。害怕什么，害怕回忆起不好的回忆还是害怕我？”激动的情绪是掩饰恐惧的最好手段，但显然剪刀手的功夫还不到家。理发师抬起左手用刀身轻轻挑起浑身都散发出恐惧和抗拒气息的人的下巴，随后顺着喉管向下精准的划开复杂的皮质衣物，一身复杂的皮革利爽地随着刀刃的切割分开，唯有刀尖和脖颈以及腰腹上的铁质皮带扣相触时才碰撞清脆的响声，似乎在诉说无用的反抗。

“我实在是无法理解，爱德华。”

“无法做到伤害别人？天真的想法。你看看这个世界，爱德华，那么多无耻下贱肮脏的人类和事物，”理发师微微垂眼，轻声低笑，俯下身子温和地亲吻温热的双唇，舌尖舔舐过唇上的伤口，“它哪里值得你温柔以待？”

右手剥开那身被划开的皮质外衣抚摸过苍白的肩头，“当个好孩子就能被温柔对待吗？你看看你，听话，乖巧，善良——只是有着双特别的手，只是拒绝了一个荡妇，只是为心爱的女孩子做点事情……”

“你又得到了什么呢。”单腿挤进双腿中发力架住快要滑落到地上的人，理发师揽住人的腰身往上抬了抬，凑近人耳畔低喃，“明明什么也没得到不是吗？”

“不……”

缓神片刻浑浑噩噩的脑子总算是清醒些恢复了清明，总算能将别人的话听的一清二楚。下巴被冰冷的刀刃抵住上抬，爱德华下意识地僵着颅首反抗，却被按出丝丝血痕，只得随着动作抬起头。痛楚和微激的情绪一起在人造的心里发酵，终于是转化成了什么异样而又从未体验过的东西。

冰冷刺骨又毫无温度的刃尖和手不断点点的刺激着他的皮肤，颤抖、战粟，最后连成了一条线。露出的皮肤被冷空气刺激的发麻，褪去了本来就没有多少的温度。很快苍白的地方在刃尖和冷空气的双重刺激下给出了最直接的反应——刀尖划过的地方微微泛红，淡淡的红线无不显示着理发师施暴的路径。

这是“父亲”为他做的。

异样的情绪在机械制成的心脏里不断发酵，悲伤和不甘以及一些什么不知名的东西混合在一起，再次落在唇上吻十分温和，安抚般轻柔的动作缓解了双唇的疼痛，却像是点燃了内心，异样感愈发强烈。爱德华沉默地感受着情绪的累积。

耳畔嘶哑的声音不断重复着他之前的所做所为，像是安慰但又更像是讽刺和怜悯。腿间被强硬地顶开，腰身被往上揽，理发师最后下定结论证明自己所有的努力都是无用的话语，彻底将爱德华脑内的某根神经敲断。

“国王抽出腰间的宝剑，挥舞着它愤怒地对着异国来的商人说，我的女儿应该嫁给这个国家最……”爱德华想起了从前——不知多久前，每个夜晚准时回荡在耳边的轻柔又慈爱话语，似乎又声声入耳般出现在了他的耳畔。

这是种名为愤怒的情感。

爱德华恍惚间从悠远的过去里明白了自己此刻未知的情绪的名字，而就在明白了的那一刹那，愤怒突兀得更加激烈，身体给出了最本能的反应，不再思考后果如何，仅想着做出自己现在最渴望而又最理所当然的事。他失控般猛然发力将理发师扑倒在地，剪刀手撑在地上，另一只却抵在人脖颈边，刀尖微微刺入地面。

他透过激起的灰尘和垂落的散发朦朦胧胧看到那人脖颈上因自己过激的动作而擦出的几道血痕，瞳孔受惊般缩紧，剪刀手僵硬张缩片刻却未移开。一直扣在理发师脑袋上的，那顶带着皮扣的高礼帽掉在一旁，被爱德华的膝盖憋屈地碾压在地，却得不到主人一丝一毫的关注。

“从未有人教过我如何伤害他人，礼仪能使我们知进退，你怎么能这样责怪我。”理发师听见善良的知更鸟如是说道。

————

属于爱德华的古堡和其他杰克的并不一样，曾经一度失去了主人的古堡经年的岁月里被灰尘一层层地覆盖，结满蛛网的巨型机床和雕像让这里显得更加阴森诡异，类似于灰尘腐败一般的气味萦绕在理发师的鼻尖——即使这并比不上伦敦的浓雾刺鼻，而随着动作飞扬又纷纷落下的灰尘也不如故乡清晨的轻雾浓重——冰冷的、覆盖着一层黑色油污的、遍布肮脏老鼠和破败报纸的伦敦，那是杰克们令人怀念的故乡。

在那个故乡里，贫穷困苦的人们蜷缩在狭小的角落，穿着单薄破败的衣衫，或大或小的老鼠和蟑螂肆无忌惮地在被冻死饿死的尸骨中来来回回搬运着自己日后的食粮——你永远不知道是谁吃掉了你的尸体，在你死去之后。今天穆尼夫人会为了五六个馅饼悄悄偷走你可爱的小猫咪，明天玛丽小姐就会为了几便士出卖掉自己的身体，当一个小傻瓜水手和一位可爱的富家小姐两情相悦，最后得到的不过是一顿残忍但却意料之中的鞭打和痛苦悲伤的联姻。

脊背猛然接触到冰冷的地面，大面积麻木的痛感连带着冰冷的寒气顺着皮肤蔓延进理发师的血肉和骨骼，化为了一阵令人无法忽视的愤怒——你瞧，伦敦城里那掌握着公平正义的法槌的法官会狞笑着为你冠上莫须有的罪名，把你放逐出境，只因你有一位异常美丽的温柔妻子，而他又恰好对她垂涎三尺！上帝啊！看看那座城市！那是世上最黑暗的深渊！天下的恶棍都聚集于此，猪猡都比他们更有道德！少数的掌权者高高在上，把伦敦街头当成动物园，所有罪恶都藏在伦敦的盛名下——这样肮脏无耻下贱的世界，又凭什么值得被温柔以待！

礼仪使我们知进退？何其可笑！掠夺欺骗侵害，伤害他人是人类的本性！从初生开始他们就是个强盗恶棍！掠夺着不属于他们的养分！食物地位金钱和女人，人类本身就是吸血鬼，是恶魔的子民，卑鄙无耻又肮脏下贱——他们都该死！

暴虐的愤怒混杂着荒谬和可笑，逐渐转变为一种奇异的兴奋，理发师的喉管微动，无法抑制的笑声逐渐扩大、散落在空气中，刺激着人的耳膜，他毫不在意因为过大的动作导致喉咙上又被锋利的剪刀添了几道新伤，比起疼痛，弥漫在鼻尖的血腥气反而更令他陶醉、兴奋。飞扬的灰尘逐渐落下，模糊了他的视线，甚至令他的眼球微微刺痛，让人克制不住地想要眯起眼睛，却依旧无法抑制理发师那浑身兴奋愉悦到颤抖的本能。

天真的人总要为了成长而付出代价。

“礼仪能使人知进退？多么天真可笑的言论。”理发师伸出手，顺着人裸露的腰身抚上剪刀手冰冷苍白、甚至因为那点无关紧要的小伤口而感到紧张愧疚并且僵硬的脊背，指尖划过脊柱线，在白皙的身体上留下一道道刺目的伤痕。多么美妙的伤口，多么可爱的印记，那是一个人走向成熟的标志……他突然伸出左手，猛然扯住人凌乱的散发，强硬地迫使人低下头，嘶哑的声音带着宛如野兽嗜血般的亢奋，“噢，爱德华……你真是让我越来越兴奋了。”

不给仿生人比起常人迟钝些的神经反应的机会，理发师抬膝正正撞在人腰窝上，趁人卸力的一瞬间，腰部发力翻身把人压在身下，重新夺回主动权。伸手摸了把脖子上淋漓的鲜红，理发师微微挑眉伸舌舔干净手掌，只余擦拭过后模糊的血痕和细微的刺痛感提醒着人伤口的存在——鲜血的腥甜和些许的痛楚是性欲最好的催化剂。

“你的天真实在是令人厌恶，爱德华。”单手撑在人耳畔，固定在腕骨上的机械爪无可避免地接触了地面，刀尖顺着手运动的方向在地面上留下道道痕迹和足够刺耳的声音，理发师垂眸俯下身子叼住人脖颈上的一块皮肤毫不客气地啃咬品尝，右手抚摸过人苍白冰冷的胸腹，留下一道道青紫的淤痕，随后扯开裤头探进内里，不顾他的挣扎握住那垂在腿间的、尚且青涩的性器。

“你有什么资格天真？”唇舌舔过苍白的脸颊轻咬住耳垂舔弄啃咬，手掌放开刚刚揉弄着的东西辗转摸向后背和臀瓣，指尖占了些许背部的鲜血纯当润滑，在穴口试探着戳刺几下毫无预兆地直接探入一个指节。“你又有什么资格来指责我？”

“没有经历过那些阴暗潮湿的街道和小角落，没有尝试过为了一小块干硬的面包而造人毒打，没有嗅闻过被人踩住脸庞狠狠碾轧时那肮脏的鞋底传来的腐臭味道——拥有人心的你，我的爱德华，告诉我，你有什么资格？”

“嘿，看着我，爱德华。”理发师伸手捏住剪刀手的下巴，将爱德华的脸掰回来直至那双眼睛正视自己，将他所有的泪水、呜咽、抗拒和崩溃都尽收眼底，随后覆上双唇索取掠夺着能得到的一切，把那一声声带着哽咽的推拒全部吞入腹中，舌尖略显粗暴地抚平那双泛紫的嘴唇上每一抹褶皱，科学家的精致细腻不只是赋予了造物类人的心理和皮囊甚至体现在了口腔里——牙龈，列齿，软舌甚至唾液，无一不与人类极尽相似。极尽完美而又不那么完美的造物——不，是独一无二的造物，多么引人入胜的一个课题，有一瞬间理发师甚至开始有些好奇这个造物内部的构造——

“回答我，你有什么资格？”

“不……”发丝被粗暴的扯弄，在头皮传来剧痛无法克制的发出的痛呼中，爱德华被迫随着理发师的动作低下头颅，眼眶内瞬间充盈泪水变得湿润。拒绝的单词是多么的无力，就像他曾面对着父亲的遗体，却甚至无法给予他一个单纯的拥抱。腰窝处强烈的痛感使得爱德华无法绷住刚才一时激动激出的一点气力，被捏过的颌骨很痛，伤痕开裂的嘴唇很痛，磕在地上的后脑和肩膀很痛，刚支持着身体重量磨在粗糙的地上的膝盖很痛，被人撞击的腰窝很痛，接受着耳边刺耳的声响的鼓膜很痛，被人掌控揉捏玩弄的身体，每一处都很疼。

庞大到内心无法装下外溢的悲伤和恐惧使爱德华的肌肉都僵硬着酸胀起来，浑身上下并无任何一处可以在那充满强烈侵略性的目光中逃脱。那是一种怎样的的眼神，极其恶意、冷漠、浸满了血气，找不到一丝温情。没有同理心，甚至感觉不到残忍。

他从未受到过这样的对待，无处安放的痛感无时无刻不在折磨着肉体、摧毁着精神，爱德华有些失神，他可以感受到强硬地闯入自己身体的是一节指尖，一小段疑惑歪歪扭扭地挤进了恐惧感里，疼痛酸涩和悲伤恐惧达到了一个奇妙的平衡，让自己在惧怕中居然还有精力思考。

他在干什么？

这样是不对的。潜意识里，爱德华这么想着，他侧过了头，无机质的双眼却参杂着浓重的茫然。

刮花的墙皮像是扭曲阴郁至极的抽象画，给看到它的人的脑海里留下不可忽略的战栗。在无止境的压制与反抗中纷飞乱舞的灰尘无时不刻不在提醒这本该寂静无人之地此刻的骚乱。不远处书台上还遗留着被阅读过百遍的童话书，而后作为背景般的巨型机床，自从主人逝世后便死寂再无交集的巨大齿轮仿佛又在磨蹭咬合。沉重、压抑、强迫的一次又一次契合，就在那无声的提醒着，童话后面跟着的单词。

童话故事终究只是故事。

而故事是虚幻的美好、极尽软弱无力痛苦不堪的人聊以自慰的海市蜃楼。要知道恶毒的王后曾经也是一位美丽的公主。

“父亲”曾教导过他不能伤害他人，但却没有告诉他理由，就像他曾给他念过无数的童话、诗句和礼仪，却从未教导他该如何处理这样的情况。也许是出于本能的反应，父亲的遗体又浮现在爱德华的眼前，他脸颊上的伤痕，是？噢……没错，都是这双剪刀手的错，因为它们足够的锋利。那么，也许理发师说的也不算是谬论？他的确伤害过他人，无论是“父亲”还是杰姆。

他颤抖的举起手臂，缓缓将刀刃靠近人的脖颈，双目放空思绪混乱后反而只剩下一条清晰的血线——此刻那些纠缠纷争，道德克制全部被忘的无影无踪。

也许我该停下来，这样是不对的。爱德华这么想着，手腕却被牢牢扣住。他略带惊恐地迎上了理发师那双几乎压抑不住高涨的性欲和兴奋、疯狂的双眼，他看见了恶魔猩红的鲜血，他沾染了地狱的气味，他听见恶魔在他的耳边不住地蛊惑，“是的，爱德华，伤害他人就是如此简单。”

“你做得很好。”

————

理发师几乎要压抑不住涌到唇边的疯狂笑声和不住地颤抖着的身体，肩膀上的伤口传递出的疼痛感和散入空气中的血腥气是如此的令人沉迷，失血的眩晕感令性欲更加高涨也更加毫不掩饰。

与死亡二次擦肩简直是令人欲罢不能。

这不正是你所渴望的吗？恍然间似乎有谁在问。是的，理发师愉悦而又虔诚地亲吻着爱德华的双手，在他惊恐愧疚的双眸中将刀刃上的鲜血舔舐干净，这正是我想要的。

要知道，躺在理发椅上的顾客们从不会因为放在喉咙边的锋利剃刀而失声尖叫。直到鲜血喷涌而出溅湿了整张椅子甚至染白了整张围布，被割断喉管的猎物也只能发出类似于一时不小心拉响了残破的风箱时的声响。惊恐而又惊惧地掐住自己的脖子或者捂住腹腔上裂开的大口子，他们一次次地把内脏、血液和肠子往回塞——只是徒劳而已。

生命一点一点流逝直到逐渐冰冷的温度带走最后一丝生气，因为不敢置信而瞪大的、毫无生气的迷茫双眼让人无端地兴奋——那是他最高的杰作。

“爱德华，噢亲爱的爱德华，你知道吗？这世上只有两种人——”理发师喟叹，左手贴紧剪刀手的腰背一路抚过，粘腻的鲜血顺着手掌在脊背上划出一道长长的鲜红印记，最终不容反抗地扣住人的后脑勺，额头相抵，几乎硬化了的骨质唇角勾起似有似无的弧度，他抬眼直视着人的双眼，眸光不定，轻柔低沉的声音似是在讲述一个温暖而血腥的童话故事，“一种人安分守己，不思进取，善良地在这个世界里扮演着圣者，而另一种人总是喜欢踩在前者的脸庞上跳着舞——”

“看看你再看看我，爱德华，”深入人身体的指尖并未因为话语而停下，理发师借着鲜血的润滑一鼓作气深入机械制品的类人身体，比起常人冰冷许多的内部提醒着自己这是非人的存在，耳边甚至仿佛能听见零件齿轮运转的声响——咯啦咯啦，咔嚓咔嚓，每运转一圈，这个精致的机器人仿佛就离破败稍微近那么一点。

多么令人兴奋。

理智被欲望压进更深的地方，不见天日，掌下仿制的身体的颤抖更加令人难以忍受暴虐的施虐欲，“看着我，看着我，爱德华，我可爱纯稚的小知更鸟。”指尖旋转着模仿着性交的姿势简单粗暴地来回扩张着入口，仿佛对人湿润的眼眶视若未见一般，理发师随意地扯开自己的裤头抓住自己的性器随手套弄几下，揽住人的腰身抬起，精准地摁在自己腿上，勃发的性器对准入口毫不犹豫地一挺而入，张口伸舌极尽色情地舔过人喉结。

“我们是一样的，爱德华。”

“我们都是只能成为第一种人的小傻瓜。”只能随波逐流、安分守己地感受着痛苦，也许有人认为这是耶和华给予世人的试炼，也许有人认为这是撒旦偶尔的猖狂，不——这都无所谓。身下一次次抽动着，本能地发泄着性欲，快感逐渐升腾，克制不住的轻喘溢出唇瓣，理发师微微低头，一次又一次地亲吻着爱德华的双手。

它们是如此的美丽，沾染着他的鲜血，成为了属于他的一部分。

手臂猛地发力捞住人腰身将人托起，理发师将人转了个方向直至背部靠在自己胸口，低头叼住颈窝的一小块皮肉来来回回吮吸啃吻，右手扶住人腰腹，身下抵住入口挺身长驱直入。剪刀手下意识发出的、略显嘶哑的惊喘无意间撩起他更旺的欲火，性器深深地埋在湿软炽热的肠道里克制不住地抽插戳弄，企图操进这具精致的人造身体的更深处。

脆弱的脖颈终于被凶兽咬住，不作反抗的躯体似乎在纵容暴行的延续。爱德华早在一开始就丧失了主动权，只能昏昏沉沉地任由恶魔摆弄，随着顶入体内滚烫的坚硬而来的感觉，是疼痛和奇异饱胀感中和在一起发酵成的酸涩。铺天盖地的快感从下身传入神经直逼着喉间挤出黏腻的喘息，小腹不堪重负频频抽搐，情不自禁高昂头颅试图削弱这异感。

他从未有过这样的体验，以至于一时间竟是默认了理发师的荒谬言论。

被理发师并不柔软的手掌从腿根抚上小腹的感觉并不太好受，更何况脖颈与锁骨被啃咬带来又痒又痛的感觉如此鲜明。理发师尖利的牙齿将颈项上皮肤折磨的苦不堪言，突兀的变化让爱德华的大脑尚还来不及反应在此般境况下该如何应对才能让自身受到的伤害更小，便已被翻过身去。瘫软的身体使不上力气，他只能任由那不安分的手的主人动作，肩头被扭转带动剪刀手在地上划出刺耳的刺拉声，而另一只手臂则随着人动作折在腰后被两具躯体夹住。

肠道被压着碾过带来的强烈快感使他的泪腺又不得不逼出生理盐水，里面的每一处褶皱似乎都被碾平。水汽在爱德华的眼眶里聚集，马上便模糊了视线，不久后脸颊便感到有两行温热滚下。触电般的感觉从交合处出发漫过了所有神经，腰腹抽搐的无法抑制反而又加剧了快感。

“不……放开……”昏沉的大脑终于想起了自己还有反抗这一选择，爱德华尝试着开口，却又完全说不出话——唇缝中溢出的全是连自己都觉得不堪的抽噎和呻吟。“不，不……”

理发师骤然粗暴的动作让性器挤入爱德华体内的更深更敏感的地方，快感骤然蓄到了顶点，刹那间脑内一片空白，下身一抖射了出来。整个腹部都如同被电击般出现应激抽搐反应，却又不得不承受愈叠加愈发强烈的快感。肠道随之猛的收缩，甚至于内壁都开始痉挛，他想要阻止人动作却没想加剧了快感。如承受酷刑般想制止，却没想换来了更猛烈的刺激。爱德华只觉得自己所有的思绪在这一瞬被全部摧毁，脑子里只剩下比煮糊了的黏腻的洋葱淡奶油蘑菇汤好不了多啥少的浆糊，仅能在理发师堪称粗暴的动作下上气不接下气的抽噎。

“不一样……”这太过了，第一次承受性爱的躯体完全没得到温柔的优待和指引，反而被一次次的暴虐穿刺，哪怕是到达了顶峰也没得到分毫的体谅与怜惜。他艰难地吐出几个夹杂在呻吟里的、破碎的单词，以此来表达对于身上人的荒谬结论的不满，却换来了新的、更多且更加无法忍耐的刺激，在一次次的快感累积中，身体终于艰难的适应缓了过来，却还是无法习惯这样的感受，只得用尽所有气力和精力来在呻吟喘息中找到机会摄入些微不足道的氧气。

已经被逼到无法承受的地步了。

过多的感觉糅合在一起，生理结构都似乎出现了问题。缺氧和快感在一起，连胃部都开始一抽一抽——爱德华抑制不住地颤抖着干呕，却没能激起理发师一丝一毫的悲悯。后脑勺被强硬地掰过，理发师偏过头吻上他的双唇，顺着齿缝探入软舌搅弄吮吸，极尽色欲，带着和身下动作一样的凶狠意味，毫无怜惜。

“不是……这样，我和你是……不同的，不……”个别含糊的单词从爱德华的喘息中蹦出，艰难地组织成一个断断续续的破碎句子，像是一把精致小巧的榔头，却足以敲碎理发师仅剩的所有克制，被坚决否定的愤怒和随之而来的暴虐催促着理发师撕碎身下那个跟白纸一样纯粹的人。

“看着我，爱德华。”

舌尖舔过剪刀手汗湿的脖颈，沿着颈窝打着转，理发师一口咬住人白皙的肩膀，将刀尖对准小知更鸟的胸腹。久违的、划开人体时带来的触感比起性欲上的发泄更令人满足，甚至比最上等的毒品都还要令人上头——大麻、鸦片、可卡因，或者别的什么，那些所谓合法的，令人沉迷于快感的玩意儿。

没有想象中冰冷的电解质，取而代之的是温热腥甜的血液喷涌而出，在爱德华无声地哭嚎中，理发师近乎迷恋地抚摸着这具精致的机械制品，从开了口的皮囊边缘抚摸到内脏，心脏、肋骨、胃袋、肝脏、肾脏……宽大的手掌最终如愿以偿地触摸到了仿生人的脊骨，内脏柔软而温暖，骨骼坚硬又不失棱角，浓重的血腥味刺激着鼻腔，理发师陶醉地将鼻尖埋入爱德华的肩窝，“我们哪里不同？我亲爱的。”

“你看看自己，即使被这样对待你也没有像人类一样死去，变成冰冷的尸体，即使被这样对待你也依然逆来顺受，不思进取——”理发师钳住爱德华的腰身将人托起又狠狠地摁下，身下配合着用力向上顶弄。他抽回埋在剪刀手身体里的手，将还带着热气的鲜血送进爱德华的唇舌，在他慌乱惊恐的抗拒中扣住他的下巴，被完全染红的手掌在布满伤痕的脸侧留下一大片血迹，随后又撤回后脑，揪住发丝不让人逃离，骨质的双唇紧贴住剪刀手被染成猩红色的软唇——理发师强迫着爱德华和自己一起品尝属于他自己的味道。“爱德华，我亲爱的，我们有什么不一样？”

身下狠狠地往上一顶，理发师闷哼一声射在了人的身体里，随之松开对剪刀手的所有钳制，任由他像是一只被剪碎的破布娃娃一般软到在地，鲜红和浊白的液体随着微弱的呼吸涓涓淌出，在冰冷的地上汇集成一片小水洼。

理发师默然地看着这一切。

“我们都只是可悲的可怜虫。”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望我没打错tag，感谢阅读。


End file.
